


My Obsession

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is relentlessly pursued by a lovely and dangerous, masked suitor who wants no more than to keep alive the wilder side of the young Kuchiki heir. But beneath their mutual obsession is a horrid threat, called the hougyoku...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Obsession

XXXXXXXXXX

**(This story is written for geecee, who has been a wonderful supporter of my work and is always sending cute Aizen/Bya pics she makes. Geecee requested several times a story that included Aizen/Teen Bya, heavy on the smex. I have also blended in a wonderful suggestion by sanishou for an Aizen/Bya where Byakuya senses the presence and danger of the hougyoku early on and later tries to help Aizen free himself from it. This story begins on the night of Byakuya's eighteenth birthday, upon his official naming as sixth division fukutaichou and heir to the Kuchiki clan. This will begin as an obsession that will progress into love later. But at the beginning, it is Aizen after the young, beautiful and sexually naïve young Kuchiki heir. The story is inspired by one of my favorite classic rock songs by Animotion…named Obsession, of course. Check out the lyrics and see if they don't send a few chills!)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Test

Aizen Sousuke stood quietly among the guests in the sweet scented and beautiful gardens at Kuchiki Manor, a glass of champagne in his hand and his eyes following the honoree, Kuchiki Ginrei's grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya, as he made his way carefully from guest to guest, personally greeting each and sharing a few words, before smiling, bowing and dutifully moving on to the next. He was a stunning young man, from the black silken lengths of his hair, to the smoky gray eyes, delectable, white flesh, slender body and the swell of power around him. Aizen was aware he was the pride of the Kuchiki clan, and of the old taichou who stood near him, nodding in approval as Byakuya mingled with the guests.

But in his observances, not to say that he had watched the youth obsessively, but he had noticed that, although Byakuya certainly walked the path they laid out before him, turning and bending according to their dictates, he sensed every so often, a wilder, more undisciplined boy beneath the surface, long submerged and, if things went on as they were, likely to disappear entirely. He mourned that it should be so…that a person with such fire inside should be forced into such a lackluster mold.

Byakuya deserved better…

But as of yet, Aizen Sousuke was at a loss for what to do about that fact. His mind was filled with wickedly beautiful dreams in which he took the youth captive, bound him in lovely golden ropes and tormented him with every sexual pleasure he could imagine. And that lovely mouth in his dreams started the experience with polite protests, then louder, more belligerent ones…then outright threats. Only after much plundering did it soften and admit in a trembling voice how much he desired such release…how it fed him and kept him alive in a world that tried always to suffocate him with expectations and responsibilities.

"Good evening, Aizen taichou," Byakuya said, inclining his head.

He longed to free the lovely, satin black hair from the confining kenseiken, to make those pretty gray eyes widen and that pale body shudder with bliss…

"Good evening, Kuchiki fukutaichou," he answered, nodding, "Congratulations on your naming and your promotion."

"Arigato," Byakuya said quietly, "Thank you for joining us tonight."

"It is my pleasure," Aizen said, his mind dreaming of laying the young noble across his bed, baring all of that lovely, white flesh and tasting it slowly.

The scent of sakura fell over his senses as the youth turned away, and Aizen Sousuke felt his cock harden and throb softly. He continued to watch out of the corner of one deceptively gentle brown eye as Byakuya continued to work his way around the room, and Aizen entertained sweet, heady daydreams of seeing that bowed head lowered between his parted thighs, to feel that mouth wrapped around his thickened length, sucking him…licking the long shaft with his eyes half-closed and his hands spread on his elder lover's inner thighs. He longed to feel his body seize with pleasure, and to empty himself into that pretty, pouting mouth, to watch him swallow his lover's seed as though starving for it, to moan and thrash and beg to be taken, and to wrap those pretty white legs around him and plead for him to thrust in harder and faster…deeper…

"You may want to stop staring," said the young, silver-haired youth at his side, "You look as though you want to devour him where he stands. Interesting. I wonder sometimes why you chose me instead of him. He is powerful…beautiful, and I know for a fact that he is a virgin. He's just waiting to be swept off his feet, and didn't you say that we would need some more strong supporters, Aizen taichou?"

"I did, Gin," he said quietly, the ache in his loins teasing a sigh out of him as he continued to eye Byakuya, "But he is not one who would be useful in my plans. He is too much a part of them. And I would not be able to control such a strong willed one easily."

"Should I be insulted?" asked Gin, smiling, "I don't think I like the suggestion of…"

"I wasn't referring to you, Gin. I was referring to those who serve me because I have dominated their minds, not the ones who follow willingly. Byakuya would not follow me of his own free will, and I will not ruin him by forcing him into yet another path against his will. They are already ruining him…"

"Yes, too bad, that," noted Gin, "He really is beautiful, high spirits, when he's not acting the part of their perfect little heir."

"This is part of what makes me so despise the noble class," breathed Aizen, shaking his head, "To take one of such fine spirits and power and to shackle him like that. It is a travesty…not that he would ever rebel."

A sinful smile crept onto his lips.

"Not consciously anyway," he mused, touching the zanpakutou his illusions concealed on his hip.

He slipped away from Gin, leaving his image behind, and he walked to where Byakuya was chatting with several Kuchiki cousins. A touch of his power left an image of him still there with them, while Aizen lured the young noble out the gate and onto the forest path. He led Byakuya up to a clearing, where a grove of sakura trees stood near the edge of a cliff. A lovely waterfall rained down into a pretty blue lake. He stopped Byakuya beneath the trees and stood in front of him.

"Is…someone there?" the youth breathed.

Aizen felt the youth's reiatsu touch him lightly and he wrapped his power around Byakuya, pulling him in closer. The Kuchiki heir looked through him, not seeing him, but flinched and took a soft, surprised breath as he felt a soft kiss being placed on his lips.

"You don't really enjoy this…these things they make you do…do you?" he whispered in Byakuya's ear, extending his tongue, teasing a pale earlobe and smiling as Byakuya shivered at the sensation.

"What is happening?" the noble whispered, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

He ran his tongue up the long, graceful throat and Byakuya's legs weakened beneath him.

"Do you want to have an escape from them, Byakuya?" Aizen hissed softly.

"An…escape?" the youth repeated, "No…no, I…"

"I will not take you from them," breathed Aizen, licking the noble's sweet lips, "I only mean to give you a place where you are free of expectations. You have high spirits that they are slowly crushing, Kuchiki Byakuya. I think you know this."

"I…I…who are you?"

He grabbed the youth tightly and fastened his mouth on Byakuya's. The noble gasped and began to struggle in his arms.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'll…"

"They don't even know you are gone," Aizen said, running his tongue up the soft, white throat again and making Byakuya's legs quake beneath him.

His hand slid down Byakuya's frozen form, inside his clothing and gently cupped his awakening hardness. The young noble started to object, but lost his breath as a hand he couldn't see wrapped around his length and stroked it heavily as Aizen's mouth took his and the elder shinigami thrust his tongue deeply inside the young noble's mouth. Byakuya's eyes glazed over and his lips began to move against Aizen's. The hands that had been trying to push him away, tightened on him as the two exchanged a torrent of deep, voracious kisses.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked again, "Why are you doing this? I am not stupid. I know there are those who would…"

"I want nothing but that we should explore each other. As I said, I will not take you from them. I know you are bound tightly to their plans for you. But as you spend your long days giving them the well-behaved, polished young man they desire, wouldn't you enjoy having nights exploring your wilder passions, Byakuya?"

There was a long pause as Byakuya seemed to struggle with himself.

"Show yourself," Byakuya panted softly, "Let me see you."

Aizen cupped his cheek and kissed him more gently.

"Not yet, my love," he breathed against the noble's parted lips, "This is more fun, ne? It is an adventure of sorts. I will come to you tonight and we will get to know each other better."

"And what if I refuse?" the noble youth asked, "Will you merely attack me at will?"

Aizen sighed and looked down into Byakuya's lovely face, tracing its curves with his fingertips.

"I am not one of them," he said quietly, "I will not take you by force, or try to finesse you. Think about this, Byakuya. Think about how it feels to be held tightly, to be kissed with passion, to be touched with such intensity. I promise you that if you welcome me when I come to you tonight, you will know rapturous pleasure. You will know glorious, gripping release. You have never been loved as I will love you. Only leave your garden doors open and I will come to you."

He slipped away then, leaving Byakuya staring out over the water, and he returned to the party. He smiled as he saw Byakuya slip back into the gardens to resume his greetings, and to search each visitor's face, wondering…Is it him?

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched as the last of the guests left the manor, his mind whirling as he thought back to what had happened during the party. He hadn't even realized he had been led away until he stood at the top of the waterfall and had felt those hungry lips take his, that masked voice caress his mind, those hands explore his body. He knew it was wrong to surrender himself so blindly, to welcome in someone who refused to show himself. It was dangerous…reckless…heedless.

And yet, even knowing those things, the man's words latched on to a part of him that he worried was slowly fading away. As rules and regulations, expectations and order claimed the bulk of his life, here was someone who would make up for that when night fell, someone who would welcome the part of him that the noble class wanted to erase. He felt tears in his eyes, thinking about how it hurt that the wilder side of his spirit was so unwelcome. But here was a man who would more than welcome that side of him. He would embrace it wholeheartedly and indulge it relentlessly. He, of course, sensed that the man was dangerous. There was a darkness in his reiatsu that sent a shiver down Byakuya's spine. But he hadn't asked for the young noble to do anything that would interfere with his duties or dishonor him. In fact, he had evinced a desire to work around the dictates of his noble relatives, to make a time and a place that would be their own.

"I can't…" he whispered.

"Gomen?" said his attendant, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

"Oh, it is nothing, Torio," he said, a blush rising on his face and throat, "I was just…thinking aloud. Come, I am ready for a hot bath."

He and Torio walked back to the bathing room together. Byakuya stood quietly at the edge of the large, warm pool of water as Torio undressed him, then followed him out to the waterfall. Byakuya let the hot water splash down onto his bared skin, closing his eyes and sighing as he remembered the feel of those hands touching him, the wonderfully rough kisses, and the beautiful words the man said to him. It made him feel beautiful and desirable…loved. And that, he thought, was a dreadfully rare feeling.

Thinking about it left him with a hungry ache in his body. He longed to touch himself, to let his hand drift downward, to stroke himself as his invisible lover had. He wanted to feel pleasure overtake him, to feel his body seize with pleasure and the warm, wet pulses of his own release. He wanted to touch and taste that other person's body, to kiss the man's unyielding lips, to touch his swollen cock, to feel the heat of another body pressed to his…

He shivered under Torio's hands, and he was glad that his unbearably hard erection lay beneath the riled water, where his servant could not see it. The only problem was that Torio wouldn't be able to help seeing it when he left the bathing pool. Not that he would say anything. His servant was trained not to…but it still felt wrong to show that side of himself to anyone.

_Yet I strongly desire to show it to this man I cannot even see. Why? What is wrong with me?_

"Are you all right, Kuchiki-sama?" asked Torio.

"Yes," he answered solemnly.

He spent the next several minutes forcing himself to think about a presentation to the council of elders, his new responsibilities as a fukutaichou, anything to keep him from thinking about the man who wanted to come to meet him in his room that night.

He wouldn't leave the doors open, of course. It would be wrong. And it would be dangerous. If the man could simply walk past his guards, get into the house at will, then he was a horribly dangerous person. But he wasn't going to break into Byakuya's room. He asked instead for Byakuya to leave the doors open. Not, the noble sensed, because he couldn't otherwise trespass, but…he chose to respect Byakuya's decision on the matter. He had the option to choose this or to refuse it. It wasn't like the expectations that were forced on him from morning until night. This was his option…to take or to leave it. He wondered for a moment if he should test the man by leaving the doors closed and seeing if he would respect that choice.

But when he had dressed and returned to his room, after Torio had given him his evening tea and wished him good-night, he walked to the closed doors and stood facing them, looking out into the gardens. He thought deeply about the feel of the man's hands on his body, the lips that had feasted on his and had plundered the soft skin of his throat and teased his earlobe. He closed his eyes, remembering, and felt his soft penis begin to swell and lengthen. He wanted…oh, he so longed to be touched again that way! He wanted to be held tightly and kissed so hard he could barely breathe. He wanted the man to touch him everywhere, and to hear that carefully altered voice whispering affectionate words to him.

"What shall I do?" he asked softly, and opened his eyes to look at his dark reflection in the glass.

His image looked back at him with silent dignity, awaiting his decision with a hopeful glimmer in his shadowy eye.

"I want to…" he whispered, blinking slowly.

He froze as his eyes opened and saw the man standing outside the door…in plain sight of the oblivious guards. His breath quickened as he studied the man's masked face. He could tell that the man had dark hair and fine, gentle features, but could not recognize him. He sensed the man's power was distorting his perception and his eyes narrowed.

"Open the doors," he mouthed almost silently, "Byakuya."

Byakuya stared back at him.

"What will you do if I do not?" he asked softly, "Will you break them down?"

The man gave him a smile that threatened to make him melt, then and there.

"If you do not, then I will return here each night to ask again. And I will wait until you want me to come to you, Byakuya. I will not force myself on you. I do not desire that."

"Really?" the noble youth said, not quite believing.

Despite his longing to feel the man's touch again, he turned away and walked back to his bed. He stopped beside it and looked back at the masked man, then slowly removed his yukata, revealing his naked body. He could see the man was smiling at him, and that the lovely brown eyes were raking his bared flesh. He flushed helplessly and he longed to go and let the man inside.

But he had learned, even in his short life, to be cautious. This was a test of the man's resolve…so it was necessary to test him thoroughly. He laid down on his back on the bed, leaving his yukata open and letting the tie trail down onto his creamy thighs. His head turned so that the moonlight touched his face, he brought his hand to his already thickened member, wrapped it around and began to stroke himself. If the man was weak in his resolve, he would break in. If he was of baser intent, he would be angry and seek revenge. He continued to pleasure himself, half-closing his eyes as the lovely sensations wrapped around his senses and carried him off. His breathing quickened, but he kept himself silent as he stroked his throbbing length and watched the face of the man looking in through his window. The dark eyes that watched him remained calm and focused, though the man's lips quirked and smiled at him. Byakuya's breathing became ragged and his body flushed as though in fever as his pleasure peaked and warm spurts of fluid pulsed out of him, splashing onto his chest and abdomen, leaking down his sated length and onto his stilled hand. Catching the man's eye, he reached down and captured a small amount of the fluid on a pale fingertip, then brought it to his lips and tasted it. It was salty, and not unpleasant at all…and the heated look the man gave him warned Byakuya that further testing was not needed. The man by his door blinked slowly, nodded, and suddenly disappeared.

Byakuya climbed slowly to his feet, his head still spinning from orgasm and his heart pounding furiously. He walked slowly to the doors and looked out.

The man was gone.

He wondered if he was angry…if he felt insulted…if he would leave and not come back. But he had said he would come back again.

Byakuya tied the belt at his waist and slowly opened his garden doors. He stepped outside and looked around, then finding himself alone, he raised his eyes to look at the full moon. He recoiled in shock as a pair of arms he couldn't see wrapped around him and the man's mouth descended on his. He kissed the stunned noble several times, then brought his lips to a soft earlobe.

"That was lovely, Byakuya, dear. I know you meant to test me, and I respect your decision. I merely surprised you like this to reward you for entertaining me so thoroughly. I will come back tomorrow. I am interested in seeing what you will decide to do."

He left the youth standing alone in the moonlight, his body aching all over to feel the man's touch again.


End file.
